Tails' Harem
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested fic. Miles Tails Prower slowly growing a harem. Little to no plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, before you start reading this, let me make something clear for you. As frequent readers of my work might know, I have a tendency to take my writing very seriously. Yes, I know, I'm writing smut. Not just smut, but smut fanfiction. But I still insist on taking it seriously because I'm of a mind that smut fanfics shouldn't be anymore looked down on than regular smut, and regular smut shouldn't be looked down on. So I put a lot of effort into making everything really dignified and what not.**

 **Not always successfully I admit, but I try. But during the planning stage for this story, I realized that between it being a Sonic story, and it being about a nerdy character getting a harem, I'm in a position where trying to be dignified would actually make it even worse and cringey than just embracing its fanfic nature. So you know what? Fuck it! Turn off your brains and enjoy, because lord knows I'll be turning mine off before I write each chapter! At the very least no trolls/flames on this story can possibly upset me XD Alright, with that out of the way, let's begin with my favorite OTP, not just of Sonic, but of shipping in general.**

* * *

Tails opened his eyes with a soft yawn. He looked over at the girl in bed next to him, a small smile on his face as he looked over the plant girl's form. Cosmo had been back with him for over a month now, and he still couldn't get over how happy he was to have her back, nor could he keep his affections for her contained for more than a few hours at a time. Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind; and in fact seemed to take an active enjoyment in it.

He moved closer to her, waking her gently with a kiss. Cosmo woke slowly, beginning to return the kiss when she reached consciousness and realized what was happening. They held the kiss for several moments, deepening it as Cosmo reached up, holding onto the two-tailed fox, who moved closer to her in response, putting him directly above her on the bed. Cosmo blushed lightly at this, but didn't ask him to stop. It wasn't like they hadn't done it before, nor could she say she didn't like it as much as he did.

His hands began to trail over Cosmo's body slowly, caressing her soft form. Cosmo moaned softly into the kiss, and Tails moved back, kissing along her neck, then down to her chest, kissing gently on her admittedly small, but nonetheless beautiful breasts. Cosmo groaned as he lingered their, squirming slightly as her body began to wake even more from the stimulation, a familiar heat beginning to grow.

Being as close to her body as he was, Tails could feel it between her legs, grinning to himself as he continued to play with her body gently. He moved lower, continuing until his head was down between her legs. Cosmo moaned soft and cutely at first as Tails' tongue moved along the outside of her smooth pussy, making it wetter as she grew more needy for his attention.

As Tails continued to hold back, Cosmo's body grew more desperate for more, and her soft moans began louder groans as she squirmed against him, unknowingly pushing her body closer to him for it. Tails continued to only lick along the outside of her lips teasingly, wanting her to tell him what she wanted, wanting to hear her voice, hear her wanting him.

"Tails~" Cosmo finally moaned out, "Please.." That was all Tails needed to hear. He moved his hands, getting a grip on her hips as his tongue pushed passed her lips and into her pussy, beginning to stir her inside now. Cosmo moaned out louder, her hands moving down to hold onto his head as he went, eating her out aggressively. Tails was consistently delighted by the sweet, honey-like taste that Cosmo's juices always seemed to have to them.

Cosmo groaned, her legs moving around his neck, locking like that to keep his head in place against her pussy. Tails didn't object, letting her hold onto him as tightly as she wanted as he kept at her eager slit, tongue probing deeper and faster inside of her cunt with no intention of stopping until his lovely plant girl was completely over the edge of her climax.

Cosmo's breathing grew heavier and heavier as she felt more pleasure from Tails' efforts, her body tensing more with the building pressure inside of her body. She tried to hold it back as long as she could to savor the pleasure of it, but she could only last so long before she burst, crying out Tails' name as she came, her honey juices washing over his tongue and mouth.

Tails lapped up the delicious flavor as his lover's legs and hands began to release him, allowing him to move up, his stiff member rubbing gently against her folds. Eager as he was for her, Tails held off a few more moments, giving Cosmo time to catch her breath and recover before he thrust into her, starting the pleasure up once again, this time for the both of them.

Tails leaned forward, catching Cosmo's lips once again as he began pumping into her at a steady pace, loving the feeling of her warm, wet pussy around his rod. Cosmo moaned into the kiss with him, her arms holding onto his tightly as he thrust into her, trying to move her hips with him to help him get deeper into her. It didn't take them long to sync up and find a pleasurable pace for them both.

But soon Tails began picking up that pace, moving faster in and out of her, causing Cosmo's moans to increase in volume as the sound of their hips slapping together grew louder, Cosmo's legs moved around Tails' waist, locking around him again as he fucked her ore aggressively, trying now to bring them both over the edge as intensely as he could.

With Cosmo having cum already, Tails didn't need to pace himself as much as he normally would, knowing Cosmo wouldn't last too much longer than him at a faster pace. Soon he was completely hilting himself inside of her with every thrust, their moans loud even while they were muffled by their passionate kissing, tongue moving against each other in the heat of the moment.

Tails slammed his member into Cosmo down to the base, cumming as deeply into her as he could. Cosmo cried out at the top of her lungs at the feeling of it, back arching off the bed against him as the sensation brought her down with him into an explosive climax. She panted heavily as her orgasm began to fade, leaving them both to catch their breath and rest in the afterglow.

Tails wasn't sure he'd gone a full day without taking his lovely plant girl. He loved her deeply, and while she felt the same, she was growing slightly worried. His endurance and lust was only growing, and Cosmo wasn't sure she would be able to handle it alone. As Tails got up to get food for them both, Cosmo began thinking of what she could do to make sure he was never unsatisfied when they were done. A small grin spread across her face as she got an idea.

* * *

 **How is Cosmo alive? Who the fuck cares! Fuck this already feels liberating! Also fun fact, this was the first time I've ever been able to actually write about Cosmo in a smut setting. All other attempts have ended in me being unable to, for much the same reason that I couldn't write about Dragon and Erin in Dragon's Quest. Look at me breaking new ground!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tails had known for a few days that there had been something brewing in Cosmo's head, some idea or plan. He hadn't pressed her on it, trusting that she would tell him when it was time. When she brought him into the living room, having him sit on the couch while Cream the rabbit entered the room looking equal parts excited and nervous, he was starting to get a good idea of what she was up to.

"As much as I love the time we have together, I can't handle it all on my own," Cosmo explained, "I have to rest, and you'll start to be unsatisfied when we're done. So.. I asked Cream if she could help me out with the problem, and she agreed."

"Are you two sure about this?" Tails asked skeptically. Both of them nodded in agreement, a shared grin on their faces.

"So long as it's alright with you.." Cream said, looking down slightly. Tails smiled, "Well then, let's see what you can do~"

Cream blushed deeply as she undressed for Tails and Cosmo. Her body wasn't as developed as the plant girl's, though even if it had been it would have been hard for the fox to notice it. She pulled her dress off and allowed her bra and panties to slide off her body. She let them look her over for a moment, gratified to see Tails' member waking up from the sight of her naked form as she walked over to him, getting to her knees in front of him and taking hold of his growing stiffness.

Tails moaned softly as Cream began to work both of her hands up and down along his rod, watching as it reached full hardness. Her legs squirmed against each other for a moment as she continued to pump his cock with her hands. She was clearly inexperienced, but as she relaxed and kept going, Tails' moans grew even louder from her efforts on his rod, even getting him to leak precum fairly quickly.

Cosmo smiled when she saw this, "Give his tip a kiss." She instructed. Cream nodded, leaning in and kissing the tip of his cock, gently at first, then holding it as Cosmo instructed her to kiss it harder, using her tongue. Tails groaned, member twitching as he felt Cream's tongue brushing against the head of his rod, licking the gathering precum and bringing it into her mouth.

She seemed to enjoy the taste of it, as she didn't stop when she started getting more of it inside of her mouth, and if anything even seemed to be getting more into it as she went. Her grip on his shaft tightened as she kissed and licked at the slit of his tip, even starting to suck on it to bring out more of the tasty warm fluid out of him as he enjoyed the sensation of it.

Seeing this, Cosmo told the rabbit girl to keep going, and to move her head down to take more of it. Cream listened, pushing her head down lower to take his member more into her mouth. She sucked on the thick hardness in her mouth, sucking harder when she heard Tails' moan of pleasure at the feeling of her soft, warm mouth wrapped around his mouth and sucking for more.

She pushed her head even lower, taking more of his shaft inch by inch as Cosmo's praise and Tails' signs of enjoyment urged her on more and more until she was passing the halfway point. She gagged lightly when she felt his cock pushing into her throat, and wasn't sure what she could do to get him any deeper. She tried twice more to go deeper, both depressingly failed attempts.

Half wanting to help show her what to do, half just needing the sheath his erection before the building pressure in his balls grew too much for him, Tails put a hand on the back of Cream's head and pushed her down, forcing the rest of his cock down her throat suddenly. She gagged and choked lightly on his cock, unable to lift her head as Tails groaned in pleasure, cock pulsing inside of her lovely throat.

When Cream had relaxed, finding that she could still breath through her nose and her gag reflex was successfully suppressed for now, Tails moved his head, letting her move it back up. "Sorry," Tails said, apologizing slightly sheepishly for the action, "Couldn't wait any longer." He was glad to see that Cream didn't seem to mind, not even stopping to reply as the moment her head was at the top of his rod, it started moving back down again to take him to the base as she sucked on it, stroking whatever wasn't in her mouth.

Tails felt his balls tighten when her oral work finally got him close, and he gave her a warning a few moments before his cum started flooding down her throat, filling up her mouth before spilling out and plastering across her cute little face. Tails sighed in relief as his climax finished, looking happily at the painted bunny, currently swallowing down all the cream he'd given her, which Tails nearly chuckled at the thought of.

Cosmo giggled, grinning at Cream's choice to leave some of the seed on her face, rubbing it into her fur in an attempt to show off sexiness for Tails. She didn't need to, Tails had already decided that she was definitely someone he wanted with him and Cosmo, but the motion did assure that he wasn't done with her just yet, pulling her up into his lap with his hardened length pressing against her pussy.

"Show me how well you can ride it~" Tails said, Cream's blush returning as she nodded, lowering herself slowly onto the length. They both began to moan again as she did, Tails from the warmth, and more importantly the incredible tightness of Cream's pussy as she lowered herself onto him, Cream of the feeling of his thick cock entering her deeper with each movement she made, every moment a new rush of pleasure flowing through her from her sensitive slit.

Tails was expecting from what he knew about Cream to have to stop when he hit her wall and brace her for her being broken in, but was surprised when she took him all the way to the base without reaching any. Cream had her eyes shut tight as she focused on not being overwhelmed by the building sensation within her, hands on Tails' shoulders as she started to move her hips.

"Not your first time?" Tails asked, surprised.

"F-first with a g-guy," Cream admitted, barely getting the words out as she tried to ride his rod, "B-but not my first ever. M-Marine and I.. She started showing me things awhile ago, fun things."

This was news to Tails. "And you think she'll be okay with you being here?"

"She said it's fine so long as I come back and visit her often, at least three times a week." Cream explained.

Tails grinned as his hands moved to Cream's hips, pulling them down hard as his hips thrust up into her, making the rabbit girl yelp out in pleasure as she as bounced on his rod.

"Well why don't you invite her back here~?" He asked, whispering sensually into her ear, "Because I don't think you're gonna be leaving here any time soon~" He added, sending an aroused shiver up her spine as he continued to thrust up into her.

From the moans he could hear behind the couch, Tails figured that Cosmo was trying to satisfy herself with the show, and she'd probably need more attention after he was done with Cream. He smiled, starting now to understand the appeal to her idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Marine had been fine with Cream joining the harem, and hadn't so much as asked her to promise to be on time to their normal get togethers. She acted like she was fine, and she was at first, but after the second full week on not seeming Cream at all, Marine was altogether fed up with it. She marched directly to Tails' house before even bothering with Cream's, knowing that she'd be with the fox and his girlfriend.

Sure enough, when she kicked in the door (unnecessary as it hadn't been locked in the first place) the three of them were in the living room, Cosmo playing with her own body against the wall as she watched Cream and Tails, Cream bouncing like a bimbo on Tails' rod. Cream turned to the door, smiling when she saw Marine there. She dismounted Tails rod and hurried over, closing the door and pulling Marine over to the couch with Tails.

It appeared that Cream had assumed she'd come to join her and Cosmo in pleasuring Tails. Her presence would make it an official harem numbers wise. Marine, in truth, had been planning on taking Cream and going, but now that she was actually here, the idea seemed stupid; outright embarrassing.

She very nearly turned the offer down anyway, until Cosmo-who may well have done so on purpose-said, "Well, of course, she'd have to prove she can actually pleasure Tails first."

Marine, naturally, took this as a challenge, turning around to where Tails was sitting on the couch, not seeing Cosmo wink at him as she got down in front of Tails and took his length into her mouth.

She didn't attempt to take it slowly or ease herself into it, evidently thinking she had something to prove. She opened her mouth and forced her head down to try taking all of Tails' large length in one swift motion. Unsurprisingly, this did not work out for her, and she ended up gagging hard around Tails' cock, accidentally making it feel even better for him.

She stubbornly refused to lift her head from his crotch however, feeling that if Cream could do it, so could she dammit. She sucked hard as she began moving her head, Tails moaning from her intensity, though not her skill. She eventually figured out that she got even better results with her tongue, but it was clear that this was her first time suing her mouth on a male.

She wasn't bad though, and soon she was more skillfully working Tails' cock with her mouth, making him moan as she moved up and down his shaft. He took her head in his hands, beginning to move it up and down faster to pick up the pace. Marine moved with it, letting him help her more effectively deep throat him, urging on by the sound of Cream moaning behind her.

Unknown to Marine, Cosmo was assisting with the rabbit girl. She stood behind Cream, groping her small breasts from behind while she watched Marine engulf Tails cock, bringing him closer as she grew wetter from the arousal of the experience. Marine, despite clearing handling the oral pleasuring better Cream had on her first attempt, did not seem remotely as prepared as Cream had been for Tails cumming down her throat, and immediately began coughing and sputtering as it was pumped down her throat.

The only thing that kept her from getting angry and knocking Tails against the side of his head was the knowledge that it had been her to start this, and thus her fault if it backfired. That and Cream's presence mollifying her. Glancing over, she blushed lightly when she saw that Cosmo had put on a toy to more effectively play with Cream, a bright spring green strap-on only a bit smaller than Tails' cock.

She was currently halfway into Cream's rabbit hole with the toy, working it deeper into her with small but rough motions, causing her to let out sudden squeaks of intensity in between stretches of pleasured moans. Wanting to show that she could handle it to, Marine moved back, turning around, undressing herself quickly, and dropping onto her fours in front of Tails, "Go for it." She demanded more than asked.

Tails smirked at this, knowing from his time with Cream that she didn't know what she was getting in for. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." He said, baiting her.

Successfully.

Marine scoffed at the comment, "I can take it just as hard as ya can give it foxy."

"You sure?" Tails asked as his member lined up to her slit, his hands getting a grip on her hips.

Marine smirked, "Ya know it~"

"Alright~" Tails said, thrusting forward without further warning as he pulled Marine's hips back hard. The raccoon girl cried out as Tails hilted his cock inside of her in only a few quick motions, grunting with the effort of doing so, but relishing the result; Marine's wet folds clenching tight as a vice around his cock as she struggled not to collapse too quickly, knowing only now that she might have talked herself up a tad bit too much.

Cream moaned louder from Cosmo's penetration as she watched his, whispering something to the plant girl as she continued to pump the into her at a steady pace. Cosmo grinned, nodding and moving them closer to the other two, so that when Cream moved down onto her fours, not only was Cosmo at a better angle to thrust deeper into the rabbit girl, but said rabbit girl need only lean forward slightly to press her lips against Marine's, who promptly returned the affection.

Normally it didn't take the raccoon girl much effort to dominate Cream's mouth with her tongue, but Marine's inexperience in this new situation left her at a disadvantage against Cream who'd spent more time with Tails and Cosmo, and was now much less sensitive. Marine still claimed Cream's mouth for herself in the end, as Cream was far too submissive to actually keep control of herself for long, or actively take control of another, but it took much longer than it normally would have.

And when she finally did, she only got to enjoy it for another few moments before her entire body locked up, the pressure from Tails' hammering into her pussy as rough as he was becoming too much for her. Her entire body shook with her release, a loud moan escaping her lips as she came. She panted heavily, finding that, too her surprise, Tails hadn't stopped. Not only had he not stopped, he didn't even seem close. Suddenly Marine was starting to understand the reason he was putting together his little harem. But if it felt this good, and Cream was there to, Marine didn't see any reason not to be a part of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Tails was a bit surprised when Cream brought Sticks inside the house. He judged based on the fact that she was already missing her skirt, and visibly moist between her legs, that Cream had found someone else to join the harem. That was certainly something that was arranged, but in truth, Sticks had evidently been spying on Tails and the girls while they fooled around, watching them from outside while playing with herself.

Tails was about to say that she didn't have to just watch when Sticks interrupted, "Are you going to punish me?" She asked, sounding more expectant than worried.

"Punish?" He asked.

Stick nodded vigorously, "When someone does something wrong, you have to punish them," Sticks said, legs rubbing subtly together as they said this, "Can't show any mercy. Only way~"

Tails grinned at this as he caught on, noticing that Cream evidently had as well, and was already off to retrieve the toys to help out.

Sticks looked more excited than Tails had been expecting when she was tied up, seeming to get a thrill simply from being bound. Tails decided not to question this, as everyone has their weird kinks and he figured it would be rude to call her on hers. Borderline hypocritical even, considering what he was about to do with and to her. Marine got Sticks into position, the ropes keeping her hands above her head, and her body completely exposed from all sides.

Tails tightened the badger's blindfold as he and Cream picked up the paddles, Marine putting on one of the strap-ons and deciding to spend her waiting time seeing how deep into Cosmo she could get it. As a last touch before they started, Tails put a ballgag into Sticks mouth, completing the look. A shudder of delight went up her spine before Tails brought the paddle down hard against her naked ass.

She yelped against the gag, groaning in pleasure at the stinging feeling. Cream mimicked the action, striking her chest. Marine moaned out as she felt the stinging sensation begin on her sensitive breasts as well. The two of them began to lay into her with the paddles, smacking across her body until she had red marks anywhere and everywhere that Tails and Cream thought might be sensitive.

She twitched and squirmed in pleasure at the punishment, never knowing where the next strike would hit until it did. Her pussy grew wet from the pleasure, her body squirming in its bindings until finally she let out a muffle cry against the gag writhing in her ropes as she came from the pleasurable pain. She breathed heavily through her nose as her climax died down, but Tails and Cream didn't let up on her, continuing to abuse her body, exploiting the extra sensitivity that came as a result of her climax.

They managed to bring Sticks right to the edge a second time before stopping, leaving her to tense as the denial made her whine. Marine as Cosmo bent over the bed now, pumping roughly into her honey-smelling wet hole from behind. Cosmo moaned against the bed as Marine railed her, letting the raccoon go all out on her. Cream giggled at this, giving Marine a playful smack with the paddle as well, all but ensuring that she would be getting a turn when Marine was done with Cosmo.

For the moment though, Cream took one of the other toys. It was also a strap-on, one matching Tails' size, and having a second length on the other side so the wearing would experience pleasure as well while using it. She shuddered as she put it on, pushing the first half of it into her before getting it lubed up. While she did, Tails lubricated himself the old fashioned way, lowing Sticks robes and moving her gag, replacing it with his rod.

He didn't let her get used to it, nor did he let her go at her own pace. He held her head as he thrust into her throat aggressively, forcing himself as deep into her as he could go, letting her saliva coat his length as his balls slapped against her chin. Cream smiled as she watched, wanting to try this as well later on. She quickly covered her toy's shaft in the artificial lubrication before moving back over to help continue Sticks' punishment.

Tails grunted as he hilted himself in her throat, unloading thick seed down her throat. Sticks didn't hesitate to swallow as much of it as she could, almost seeming disappointed when she ran out. Tails made a mental note of her preference for cum as he pulled out and put the gag back in. He and Cream moved her body again, Cream lining her toy up to Sticks' pussy while Tails lined up to the badger girl's ass.

She tensed slightly at this, as she'd never had anything in her rear hole before. Tails could have assumed this, but this was her punishment, and he did not plan on holding back; nor did he believe she wanted him to. On Tails' cue, both of them thrust in at once, Marine crying out against her gag as both her holes were penetrated roughly at the same moment; her anus stretched out by the entry of Tails' cock.

Both of them held onto Sticks, keeping her still as they pumped into her warm body from either side, showing no gentleness as they fucked her, one's thrust pushing the other's cock deeper into her. Soon they'd paced it out to where they were pounding away at her holes in perfect unison, making her moans against the gag so loud they could even be heard over Cosmo's groans as she came form Marine's fucking.

The two continued to rail away at Sticks as she reached her second climax, walls clenching tight around both shafts inside her. Neither slowed, only intensifying the feeling of her orgasm and bringing the both of them even closer to their own. As they continued, Marine pulled her toy out of Cosmo, walking over behind Cream and lining the rod, now slick with Cosmo's juices, her to as. Cream yelped in surprise at this, but didn't ask Marine to stop as she thrust forward, entering Cream's ass and pushing her harder into Sticks.

Because of this, Cream reached her peak before Sticks could reach her third, the rabbit girl groaning loudly from Marine's aggressive anal intrusion as her juices ran over the toy. Tails grunted as he felt his approaching, trying to ignore the growing tightness in his balls as he continued to pump into the badger's ass. Sticks was clearly reaching her third orgasm, and Tails was determined to get her there at least before he blew.

He only barely managed it, his cock erupting and flooding her bowls with hot ropes of white seed only a few seconds after she screamed against the gag as the ecstasy of her third orgasm of the night (perhaps the fourth or fifth if they counted the times she'd gotten off touching herself while spying on them earlier). Tails pulled out of her as Marine pulled out of Cream.

Looking over at the bed, Tails grinned as he saw Cosmo spread out on it, legs apart, eagerly awaiting him. Marine moved over to take Tails' place, not letting Sticks get any rest tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Tails was surprised to see Rogue the bat in his home. Not surprised that she was there without his knowledge, knowing her it would have been more surprising if she had let anyone know she was entering the house. It was just a surprise to see her at all, especially in his own bedroom, currently empty aside from him and her, as the girls were all watching a movie in the living room (or at least had been when he'd left them, lord only knew what they'd be doing when he returned).

"I heard you got yourself a harem fox boy," Rogue said, "I'm impressed."

Tails nodded, a smirk spreading across his face, "Yeah, were you hoping to join in~?" He asked.

Rogue scoffed at the idea, "Please, I don't join harems, I make and break them." She said, "And I just wanted to see if you even deserve yours." She said.

"Oh? Some sort of test?" He supposed, the bat girl nodding, "You can think of it like that, sure." Rogue took his hand and let him to the bed. He laid on his back against the wall as she straddled him, her full weight on his waist. He looked up at her, not backing down from her little challenge.

Rogue chuckled as she ground herself down against Tails, listening to him moan and feeling his hardness grow against her. She kept going, letting his stiffness press between her soft round buttcheeks, and continuing to grind herself against him, essentially stroking his shaft with her luscious rump. Tails moaned at the sensation of it, enjoying the pleasure of it as he moved his hands along the bat girl's body.

"Oooh, getting handsy are you fox boy~?" Rogue purred as Tails' hands moved up to her chest, moving under her breastplate and beginning to gently grope her chest. She stayed quiet, not letting his hear her moan yet. She felt that he had to earn something like that. Tails very much intended to do so, his fingers gently squeezing her stiffening nipples as he massaged her breasts more, letting her see his developing skill.

Rogue supposed she shouldn't be surprised that he had started getting good, as it was bound to happen if he were keeping a harem. She kept going with her ass, but found quickly that he wasn't sensitive enough to burst from the ride grinding alone. Pleasantly surprised by this, she moved his hands off of her and got down in front of him on the bed, removing her breastplate and letting her large tits, just under a D cup, be in full view.

"If you like feeling them so much," Rogue said, "Let's see how you like feeling them like this~" She said, taking his cock between her tits and beginning to slowly rub along it. She was surprised by the size of it, and Tails was clearly surprised by the pleasure he could feel from just her breasts. Rogue supposed that none of his other girls were large enough in that area for him to have had a tit-fuck before, and Rogue took a little enjoyment in being the first to have him like this.

Tails continued to just sit back and let Rogue do what she wanted, knowing he'd have a chance to show her what he really had soon enough. After a few minutes of stroking him with her breasts and he still hadn't cum, Rogue was genuinely surprised. She moved her head down, using her tongue to lick up his precum as it came out, sucking gently on his tip to try pushing him over the edge, but still nothing. Rogue could feel his member throbbing, but he managed to keep it held back. 'Impressive control.' Rogue thought.

"Alright fox boy, let's test how long you can really last." Rogue said, sitting up and beginning to undress herself fully. She took her time doing so, sliding her tight black outfit off of her piece by piece until she was wearing nothing but her boots and gloves, smiling as she watched his member harden even further from the sight of her. As much as he loved Cosmo and knew that no one could replace her, the bat girl's curves were extremely enticing.

Rogue moved Tails so she was the one sitting against the wall, spreading her legs for her. Tails grinned as he lined up to her pussy, surprising her with a sudden kiss before he jerked his hips forward, penetrating her roughly. She groaned into the kiss, unable to stop herself before the sound of pleasure escaped her. A shudder went through her body as Tails rod began pumping into her, starting off slowly as he worked his member into her, but growing faster as her tight folds began taking more of his length.

Rogue breathed heavily as Tails fucked her, trying not to let any more sound escape her as they went. Tails' kiss had moved down to her neck as he picked up the pace, his hips meeting her hard as he sucked in her sensitive flesh. But like him, Rogue had a bit of experience, and wouldn't be overwhelmed so easily. He knew she would last quite awhile, and planned on seeing if she could actually outlast him.

After the first ten minutes of faster paced fucking, the two of them seemed to be evenly matched in terms of stamina, but Rogue could feel herself starting to slip by minute fifteen. She'd started to tense from the growing pressure, unsure how the fuck Tails' hadn't cum yet considering how she'd warmed him up before hand. He should have been finished by now, but he was still going, pounding away at her pussy like a machine.

In fact, he was picking the pace up again, moving her hips slightly upward so he could thrust down into her, sinking his cock balls deep into her hot, wet cunt. Rogue couldn't hold back her moaning for too much longer once that started, the pleasuring growing too intense even for her. Her hips bucked hard against him for more even as she tried to stop herself, but it was too late. She could feel her pussy clenching tight around him as she got close to her limit.

Rogue let out a loud moan of pleasure, certainly heard by the girls, as she came, her pussy squeezing Tails' cock even harder. He continued to pump hard into her the entire time, not cumming until after she'd finished; likely to prove his point. Rogue groaned as she felt his hot seed filling her up. She panted softly, about to congratulate him, but then noticed he hadn't stopped. If anything, he'd gotten rougher. With a slightly nervous gulp, Rogue realized she probably wasn't leaving the house until he was done with her, and if their little round together had been any indication, he wouldn't be done for a quite awhile, and she probably wouldn't be in any state to leave afterwards.


	6. Chapter 6

"If you're going to be joining the harem, you'll have to prove you can keep up with Tails." Cosmo explained as Mina undressed. The mongoose seemed overly excited to have a chance to join. Tails wasn't sure why. He figured either word about his skill had spread (which he would pin on Rogue, though in truth the sounds that escaped his home at night would do well enough to start rumors) or perhaps she'd been looking for someone like him to be with for awhile, not wanting to be alone. Perhaps even both.

It hardly mattered the reason that had brought Mina here. All that mattered was that she was now crawling onto bed with Tails, who was laying back to 'test her', though in truth it was really just Cosmo having a bit of fun, and Mina had been in the harem as soon as they'd seen her sexy body. She was a bit tomboyish in look it had to be said, but nonetheless sexy. And as she moved over to Tails' cock to start showing her skill, he could tell she was nonetheless excited.

Mina kissed along Tails' cock. She was gently and slow, putting care into each motion. Tails groaned in pleasure at the feeling of it, knowing already how much she really wanted to be a part of the group. She went from just kissing to licking as she worked her way down lower, lingering at Tails' base for a few moments before moving down even further, licking at Tails' warm balls. He groaned softly at the feeling, enjoying it. He moaned even louder when Mina took them into her mouth, sucking on them as she gripped his shaft to stroke it as well.

"She's definitely putting a lot of effort in~" Cosmo giggled, Tails nodding in agreement as he felt her suck harder, determined to make him cum. If he'd wanted, Tails could have held out for quite a long time-as Rogue had learned the hard way-but he decided to cut Mina some slack. She looked up happily as she felt his balls tighten, his cum building up before shooting out over her hair and face.

Mina kept sucking and stroking until the last strands of cum had come out, her hand getting covered in the thick warm goo along with her face and hair. To make herself look sexier, she licked her fingers clean, one by one, rubbing the cum that had landed in her hair into it more. Tails grinned, his member still rock solid. She saw this, and knew she would have to keep going to prove herself.

Mina laid back, moving her bare feet up to Tails' member. She rubbed along it gently with her toes first, letting Tails get a feel for the softness of them as she stroked gently with them. Then she started to pick up the pace, taking it between her feet and gripping it tight with them as she pumped them up and down his length, jerking him with her feet along.

Tails moaned as he felt it, her grip surprisingly tight, but smooth and seemingly effortless thanks to the cum covering his cock acting as lube, and the power she had in her muscled legs. She stroked him harder with her feet, letting her toes curl over his tip as she went. She once heard it said that almost every guy in the world secretly had a foot fetish, even if they didn't know it themselves. She wasn't sure it was true, but she hoped that it would help her get him off even faster as she pumped from the tip of his rod to the base.

Tails groaned, starting to thrust upwards between her feet for more pleasure. Mina figured this was a good sign, and tried to move her feet in rhythm with his thrusts, basically milking his cock with her feet. Tails groaned in pleasure from her efforts, pre-cum leaking over her feet for a few moments before a large dose of the full thing shot over them, coating them in the white cream.

Mina smiled, lifting her fee as she wiggled her toes slowly, letting Tails see his seed covering and coating between them. From how his member continued to throb from the display, Mina figured that there was probably some truth to the saying about all guys having a secret foot fetish. Even if there wasn't, it certainly seemed that Tails did at least, which was all Mina needed.

"Let's see how you do taking it inside~" Tails said. Mina nodded, getting off the bed and bending over it for Tails. Tails grinned, giving her firm, toned ass an affectionate slap before lining up to her pussy, watching her shudder in enjoyment of it before yelping as he thrust into her. He grunted from the extreme tightness that had likely come as a result of her rigorous exercise. Her pussy gripped his rod like a vice, and it was actually difficult to move in and out of her; though that honestly just made it all the more pleasurable when he had built up enough force to be sawing in and out of her wet hole more rapidly.

Mina moaned in delight as she took his rod. She'd not had very much experience in her life, but all her training had left her with quite a bit of stamina and not too much sensitivity. Really, her chest was her only weak point, but with it being as small as it was, she doubted Tails would want to give her too much attention there, she was counting on it in fact.

Because of this, Mina wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or worried when he did in fact lean over her, arms wrapping around her torso to massage her small breasts. He didn't seem to mind her not being as big as Rogue or even as big as the other girls in his harem, which only made her want to be in his harem more. But as he groped her chest, her already tight folds clenched even further around him, making it even harder for him to thrust into her.

With a few more solid thrusts into her, Tails had hilted himself, and only seconds after that, Mina came, crying out in utter pleasure as her body shook with the climax. She panted hard in the aftermath of her climax, feeling her own juices run down her leg. She had a sinking feeling now as the pleasure faded, thinking she wouldn't be able to stay with them now.


	7. Chapter 7

Tails was shocked to see Fiona fox in his house. The red furred femme fatale had jumped back and forth between the good and bad guys so many times, he hadn't even remembered that she'd currently set up shop with the heroes. She was still technically on probation though, and she evidently seemed to think that being a part of Tails' Harem would help earn her some brownie points with the others.

Tails couldn't say she was wrong, and figured he;'d give her a chance./ Fiona smiled at this, beginning to undress herself for him; peeling the tight black clothing off of her body to entice him. Tails smirked at this, telling her to lay down on the bed for him after she'd finished. She did so eagerly, feeling she was prepared for whatever Tails might want to do with her.

Fiona laid back on the bed, letting Tails move his head down between her legs. His hands moved slowly over her soft red fur, making her shudder in excitement even before she felt his tongue press gently against the outside of her slit, giving it a long, slow, teasing lick before it pushed passed her lips and began to move inside of her.

Fiona moaned softly at the feeling of his tongue inside her. It moved skillfully through her folds, seeking out the fox girl's sweet spots and attacking them 's moans started quiet as the pleasure began, but grew quickly with the intensity of the pleasure she received.

Her slit grew wetter around his tongue as his tongue probed deeper and faster inside of her, which of course only encouraged him to keep going more. Fiona moaned Tails' name, holding onto his head as her hips bucked against his face gently for more, Tails obliging happily.

Fiona took deep breaths to try and ride out the pleasure, wanting to see how long she could last without cumming. Tails evidently had other plans, continuing to probe her pussy with his tongue, then moving up slightly and biting down gently on her teeth.

The sudden jolt of pleasure made Fiona yelp in surprise and pleasure, the following bite being what sent her over the edge into her orgasm. She shudders and moaned as she released, her warm juices soaking Tails' face. He licked his lips appreciatively, letting Fiona catch her breath as he stood up, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder as she moved onto her side.

When she was ready, Tails moved closer, thrusting hard into her gripped the bed gently as Tails began to move in and out of her wet hole. Fiona moved her hips slowly with his at first to help him get deeper inside of her, but stopped when she realized he didn't need her to, letting him take and keep control as he picked up the pace, hammering harder into her pussy with each passing second.

Soon the bed was shaking from the force of his thrusts, Fiona moaning louder, drowning out the sound of their hips slapping together with each thrust. Tails grunted as he hilted himself, burying his rod balls deep inside of Fiona, letting her moans of enjoyment spur him on to keep going without slowing down.

Fiona found that it wasn't just Tails she evidently needed to show off to though. As she took Tails' rough fucking, Cosmo crawled onto the bed as well, her wetness showing how eager she was to join in the fun. Fiona supposed it wasn't too surprising considering she was essentially the fox boy's main lover, and she didn't argue when the plant girl's legs moved around her head.

Cosmo groaned softly when Fiona's tongue pushed into her slit, evidently liking Fiona's skill with her tongue. At a certain point though, between the pleasure and the sweet aroma that Cosmo let off, Fiona forgot she was even pleasuring her; just eating her pussy raw for more of the honey flavored juices she released. It evidently wasn't a bad strategy, as it had Cosmo howling in pleasure by the time Fiona reached her first climax.

She was so focused on eating Cosmo by that point, she didn't even realize how close she was until her body hit her peak hard, her mouth vibrating Cosmo's pussy as her own clenched around Tails' cock. She paused only a moment when her climax subsided, then went right back to licking at Cosmo's pussy, wanting to get her off as well.

Tails seemed to approve of this, having already made his decision about the fox girl joining his harem. Cosmo lasted another few minutes before cumming hard, moaning out happily as she gave Fiona a face covered in her honey-like juices.

Fiona licked her lips happily, only to have her face covered a second time as Tails pulled out of her pussy and aimed his own climax at her face as well. Fiona didn't complain, smiling cutely back at him as she continued to lick her face clean. When she'd finished, Tails grabbed her, picking her up to take a new position.

She gave a slightly nervous whimper when she felt his rod poking at her asshole, but didn't ask him to stop, gritting her teeth as he penetrated her backdoor and began hammering away at her tighter hole with his thick rod.

As Tails pounded away at her tight rump, he held her legs apart, letting Cosmo crawl over and return the favor to the fox girl, lowering her head to Fiona's still soaked cunt and beginning to lick at it vigorously. Fiona moaned out even louder from the double pleasuring, hips bucking on reflex in either direction for more.

Cosmo had to hold onto Fiona's hips to keep her still while she and Tails continued, using her free hand to tease Fiona's clit even more, bringing her over the edge even faster this time. Fiona went rather quiet this time, teeth grinding together as she released hard from the intensity of the fucking, her anus squeezing Tails' cock pleasingly hard.

Shortly after she was finished, Tails reached his own climax; not pulling out this time. Fiona cried out at the top of her lungs when she felt his thick ropes of hot seed being unloaded into her ass, filling the hole to the brim. She went slack in Tails' arms as he set her back down on the bed, panting hard.

Tails grinned at this, leaning down and giving her a warm, affectionate kiss that she returned happily, Cosmo giving her one as well after Tails moved his head. Fiona smiled up at them, sure from this that she had been allowed to stay in the harem. She'd make sure they knew how grateful she was for it.. as soon as she woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

Wave the swallow had been added to Tails' group of lovers just a few days ago. It had started, like with Rogue, as a challenge, her planning on taking his harem for herself. Tails quickly asserted himself, and Wave had been happily apart of the harem ever since.

Currently, he was taking her for a flight in one of his planes, of which he'd built several by this point. She'd been sitting in the chair next to tails at first, but in an effort to tease him, had decided to sit in his lap when he agreed to let her try flying it, letting her soft ass rub teasingly against his crotch.

Wave groaned softly as she felt Tails' member growing stiff beneath her. She tried to focus on piloting, though it didn't actually matter if she got distracted, as the plane had been built specifically to take control and prevent crashes if the driver became distracted.

Wave knew this, but still made a point to try and keep focused on flying, wanting to prove a point. What precisely that point was, she'd forgotten after another few minutes of flying, but figured she could at least give Tails some of his own medicine, grinding herself down against his rod.

This backfired quite quickly, as it allowed his sold rod, now growing fully erect, to push between her legs, rubbing against her clothed crotch teasingly. Wave groaned softly, saying nothing as Tails' fingers curled around the edge's of her pants, starting to pull them down slowly, along with the lacy purple panties she wore beneath; which he mercifully didn't comment on as he stripped her from the waist down.

Tails moved Wave's body slowly, letting his hardened cock push slowly into her slit. The bird girl moaned as she continued to fly, the plane auto-corrected unfavorable movements she made by accident as her focus slipped more and more.

At first they didn't move, Tails simply keeping his length sheathed in her warm slit and gently kissing along the bird girl's neck, as well as sucking and perhaps biting as well, trying to break her focus fully. The only real noticeable motion came from the steady vibration of the entire machine.

Eventually though, both of them were moving against each other, the glass of the windows beginning to fog from their heated fun. Who precisely started moving first would be a matter of debate for weeks after this, but at some point, one of them began moving, and the other followed suit; Wave now riding Tails instead of flying.

She moaned softly, trying to convince herself that nothing could break her focus, not even this, willfully ignoring the fact that, if not for the correction system, she'd have flown them directly into the dirt by now. Soon though, Wave realized that more then five minutes had passed without her even noticing where she was flying.

She decided then to give up the charade, moving her hips to turn around, facing Tails as she began to ride him properly, holding onto his shoulders as she moved her hips up and down slowly, both moaning from the elicit thrill of doing this in such a place.

Tails thrust up harder to pick up the pace, bouncing Wave on his rod as she began to drop her hips harder, moaning as he was pushed down to the base inside of her reached behind her, bringing his hand down hard on her ass, causing her hips to move harder and faster against him.

She groaned, "You dick." But didn't attempt to stop him when he repeated the motion several times, evidently enjoying the slight sting against her ass as she rode him. Tails leaned forward giving her chest a little attention. She was one of the more well endowed girls in the harem, and moaned happily as he began to suck and grope her chest, the focus on her breasts making her moans grow louder in volume as they continued.

Wave was one of the few girls who could actually match Tails in terms of endurance. At least, she could for the first round, and actually managed to outlast him, not cumming until a few moments after she felt his warm seed filling her cunt.

After that though, Tails decided to really give it to her. He moved her out of the seat with him, pinning her to the metal floor between the top front seat as, the potion keeping her legs up and spread apart, making the angle perfect for the fox boy to sink his cock as deep and hard into Wave as he wanted.

Wave groaned when she realized how vulnerable a position she was in, but decided to simply go with it. Tails grunted with the effort as he kept up a rough, aggressive pace, pounding hard into her without stopping or slowing.

The plane's natural vibration was less noticeable now that they'd really gotten into it, but was still slightly enhancing the sensations for the both of them as it subtly ground them together harder. Wave came a full minute before Tails' second climax, which only filled her up even further.

She panted heavily from the release, but doubted Tails was done. her guess proved accurate when, after pulling out, he thrust right back in; this time sinking his rod into her tight ass, making the bird girl yelp slightly, her walls clamping around his rod.

The tightness didn't slow him down though. If anything, it only encouraged him to put more effort into keeping his fast, hard pace. Wave moaned in appreciation of it, taking him into as deep as he could go into her other hole.

She felt herself getting close when his hips slapped against hers, his cock completely sheathed inside of her anus, but intentionally held back. Not to try outlasting Tails, which she knew she'd not be able to do in her current position, but rather to make her orgasm that much more intense when it did finally break through her stamina.

Sure enough, when her third orgasm hit, she cried out loud enough to rattle Tails' ears, the sound of it making Tails feel that much closer himself. It was another few minutes of solid fucking before he reached his own peak, by which point Wave had long since gone into a deep, if temporary, pleasure coma.


	9. Chapter 9

**A huge thanks to Blueking for co-writing this with me.**

* * *

It was a fantastic day on Mobius, the sun shining, sky blue, clouds like cotton candy. Too bad Tails was plummeting from the sky. A series of upsetting mishaps on his plane had resulted in an exploding engine, and he was now spiralling towards an island.

Thankfully he was alone on the plane, and could fly without it. Tails jumped out just in time, but smashed into a tree on the way down, not having enough time to react. He hit the ground hard, grumbling from the pain.

On a positive note, he was not alone there, and the sound of his crash landing had attracted the attention of Tikal the Echidna, who hurried over to investigate what had happened. She moved through the angel island woods to find the smashed burning plane. She looked around and found the injured Tails near a tree.

"Oh my," Tikal went over to him, finding that he was still conscious. She helped him to his feet, though after such a crash, she was essentially carrying him back to her home, knowing he would need healing. Tails was going in and out of consciousness and didn't know what was happening, he looked and saw a red figure helping him, so groggy he thought it was Knuckles.

Tikal continued to treat him, and when he woke the next morning, he was doing much better. Tikal explained what had happened, or at least what she knew had happened, and he thanked her for helping him.

Tails sighed, "I knew I should never have let Knuckles near my plane, I should have known the idiot would do something." He sighed. He tried to get up, still wincing slightly, Tikal helping him. "Easy," She said, "Your body will still be weak for a bit. And I'm sure Knuckles meant well. He's just not-"

"Intelligent." Tails answered. Tikal rolled her eyes at this, "I was going to say good with any machinery that hasn't been buried for centuries. Surprisingly good with ancient technology though. Possibly been learning from Relic."

Tails laughed, "I'm surprised he can walk forward and not hit everything in his path." He tried to move again, but it still hurt, "Gah, ow." He winced. "Be nice, he isn't dumb." Tikal said, "And please be careful, it'd be inconvenient for me to have you and you die off anyway. Fairly certain your many lovers would blame me for it."

Tails nodded, remembering he wanted to do something special for them, "Yeah, at least I had a beautiful healer like you to help me." Tails smiled. She smiled at this, "Even when damaged, your mind still lingers in such places?"

"Not my fault." Tails said with a smile at the echidna girl. Tails had been getting a slowly growing hard on as they talked, Tails never noticed how beautiful Tikal looked up close, her beautiful hair, slim figure, and supple breasts and butt. He hoped she wouldn't see his slowly hardening cock, but also partially hoped she did.

It was fairly difficult for the tribal girl not to notice it, as he was all but leaning against her in order to walk, as well as from its size. Tikal blushed lightly as she saw it, believing she knew now at least one reason for his many lovers. Tikal smiled and decided to move a hand a little down his side, feeling his soft fur.

Tails grinned as he felt her fingers moving down slowly, eventually reaching his member. "Curious huh~?" He asked, only making Tikal's blush deepen. She'd never had a chance to really.. Be with anyone, before or after her returning to life.

Tails responded by moving a hand down her upper cover and gave her breasts a feel, his soft hands rubbing over the mounds of succulent flesh. "Have you ever let anyone touch you before~" He asked.

"N-no.." She answered. In truth is was less of a choice and more of her being so isolated from everyone else these days. If she'd had the chance.. She bit her lip at the thought, legs moving together gently.

Tails leaned in, whispering, "How about I thank you for taking care of me~?" Tails had enough strength now, he moved in front of her. He gave her a kiss, his tongue wrapping around hers. He moved one hand down and soon began to feel her pussy, a finger going in as he continued kneading her breasts with his other hand.

Tikal moaned softly into the kiss. Her body wasn't used to the feeling of pleasure, rarely even from herself, as doing so had always made her feel like she were doing something wrong; a habit she'd picked up from her tribe, and was still trying to grow out of.

The feeling of warmth and pleasure that began to grow and spread through her body as Tails played with it was definitely helping her with it. Tails took full advantage of this, he moved her clothes to the side, showing her breasts and pussy.

She wasn't as big as Rouge's, but as he said, "Tikal, you are so sexy, how have you never been with someone before~" He then moved and began to suck on her neck. Tikal groaned softly, unable to find a response as she enjoyed the attention.

Her hand began to move back to his crotch, fingers wrapping around his hardened shaft. Though she'd never done it before, Tikal did understand the basic movements, and began to stroke Tails' rod.

Tails moaned as her soft hand rubbed his hard cock, continuing his movements on her body, resuming the kiss as his tongue wrapped around and pulled at her tongue.

His fingers got deeper in her pussy, fitting two as they moved around in her. He could feel her reaction and then gave her nipples a light pinch.

Tikal let him take and keep the lead, wanting to see what all would happen. She practically whimpered when Tails broke the kiss and moved away, grinning at her, "Let's go inside first." He said.

Tikal nodded, but then said, "No, I have someplace better." She said as she guided Tails. They travel for about five minutes to a hot springs area. It was nice and the steam emanated from the hot water and filled the air.

"I come here to relax on occasion, it is real-EEP!" She cried out as Tails reached around and fingered her pussy again with two fingers, "Is this where you like to play with yourself~" He teased as he was behind her, his hard cock rubbing between her butt cheeks.

Tikal moaned as they both went into the springs. Both sat into the water, or more like Tails sat in the water and Tikal sat on his lap, kissing him as her boobs rubbed on her chest and his cock rubbing in between her butt cheeks.

After their makeout, Tails grabbed Tikal's rump and gave her a lift so she was above his cock. He gave her one last look, Tikal nodding yes. Tails lowered Tikal onto his cock, her pussy pierced by Tail's cock. She winced as her hymen was broken, but Tails went slow and made sure only to move lightly.

Tikal could more than take the pain, and soon it had all subsided, pleasure rapidly taking its place. The echidna girl began to moan as Tails moved into her at a steady pace, gradually stretched her wet folds to push deeper inside of her.

Tails loved how Tikal rode him, and decided to make it interesting and see how she liked this. He moved a hand behind and slipped his middle finger into her tight butt. Tikal, enjoying the sensation, neglected to remember that they were not alone in this water, and the movement began to make their presence known to the other entity.

Chaos, the water being who lived on the island, felt their presence and was curious. It watched as Tails and Tikal had sex. It saw Tikal was enjoying the feeling and Tails was as well. It never really saw how beings were like this and had this sort of fascination with it, wanting to learn more about this.

It moved closer, unknown to the two of them, watching them both from the water as Tails picked up the pace with Tikal, both of their moans growing louder in volume, their sex becoming more intense.

Chaos watched the motions, growing more interested. Soon it sees Tails picking up his pace, before both he and Tikal moaned loudly. Both Mobians came, Tails filling her pussy with cum, both panting happily from the release.

As Tails pulled out of her, Chaos saw his member properly. With the shape of it in mind, Chaos was able to take action, and experiment with this new activity that he had witnessed. He rose from the water, letting himself become visible.

Tikal blushed deeply at his appearance, expecting to have to explain herself to Chaos, figuring he would be angry or even just confused. She found it to be quite the contrary when Chaos' watery tendrils began to stretch out. Rather than forming weapons this time, they rounded out at the tips, mimicking the shape and thickness of Tails' cock.

"O-oh my.." Was all Tikal could say before the tendrils moved over to her, Tails' eyes widening as they began to imitate what he'd been doing with her, pushing gently at first into Tikal's pussy. Tikal moaned loudly as Chaos tried to push not just one, but two of the watery tentacles into her slit at once, stretching it hard as they pumped into her.

Hearing that Tikal was moaning, and thus logically enjoying it, Chaos decided to go further, the other vines moving behind her to penetrate her other hole, which only brought out even louder cries of pleasure from her.

Tails watched in a mix of surprise and bizarre arousal at watching Tikal's holes get so aggressively pounded by the water creature. Chaos saw Tails watching, and at the sight of his still hard member, turned around with Tikal.

Chaos' watery form shifted again, mimicking that of Tikal's to form a beautiful woman. It was almost like the echidna, but with a slightly larger chest, on par with Rouge. She approached Tails and gave him a kiss. Tails went into the kiss, but what surprised him most was when the water from Chaos went into his mouth in the kiss. It was a like a combination of cleaning his mouth and sending tingles through it.

Tails instinctively moved his hands up to her ample bosom and felt them. They were different being made of water, but still firm and nice to the touch. Chaos still resumed it's doing of Tikal. It moved to the side, bending over in and showing its pussy. Tails was still amazed by the situation, but could clearly see what Chaos wanted. He moved closer and soon thrust his cock into Chaos's pussy.

Chaos couldn't speak, but judging by how its form wrapped around him, it was loving it. Chaos was different from Tikal, while it was mainly the pressure and tightness that was with Tikal, he got almost like a massage from Chaos' pussy. Not that it was bad at all, Tails bending over on her as he grabbed her boobs.

Chaos' tendrils continued to pump into Tikal, only getting more aggressive as Tails got rougher with Chaos, whose body squeezed and clenched tightly around Tails' shaft, practically trapping the fox inside of her. He groaned, realizing he was likely going to be here for quite awhile. He hoped the girls wouldn't mind him being a little late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty folks, let's close this story out now, shall we~?**

* * *

Tails was moaning before he even opened his eyes. He wasn't shocked to be feeling pleasure, as with his harem's size, it'd have almost been odd if he hadn't woken up to some amount of pleasure. The only odd thing about it was that his member was already down to the hilt inside Sticks' throat, his first climax of the day already brewing from her diligent sucking as her head bobbed up and down his length.

"Sticks you bitch!" Wave shouted from the doorway, waking Tails the rest of the way as he came down the badger girl's throat. She gulped it down as the other girls entered the room, "We agreed we'd wake him together. You were gonna milk him dry before we even got a chance!" Fiona said angrily, arms crossed. "You can't prove that!" Sticks retorted even as a strand of white cum dripped from her lips.

In response to this, Chaos decided to punish Sticks, though considering she was already the harem's submissive pet, Chaos was essentially just distracting her while the others took their turn with Tails. Several watery tentacles spread from the liquid being, ensnaring Sticks and pulling her over. They buried themselves inside of her, inside all three holes. After forcing as deep as they could, all three started to expand inside of her, stretching her holes out painfully.

Tails just chuckled at this as Mina and Wave's soft rumps pressed together around his cock, beginning to stroke him, "What's the occasion?" Tails asked, as usually they wouldn't all want turns right away first thing in the morning. "Don't tell me you forgot," Cream said, "It's the anniversary of the harem starting!" Tails' eyes widened at this, his moans growing louder as Marine and Fiona's tails began rubbing teasingly against the fox's tip, pleasuring him even more.

"It's alright~" Fiona said, "He just didn't remember first thing. We've got all day for him to make it up to us~" She purred, her tongue trailing teasing circles around his tip with Marine's as Wave and Mina's asses pressed harder against his cock, squeezing it tighter between them as they stroked him together, using Sticks' saliva as a lubricant to stroke him faster as well, eliciting louder moans out of their loving harem master.

Tails groaned, member pulsing between them. He thrust once between them before his next climax hit. He saw no reason to hold it back, as he'd gotten rather good at going long stretches even with many climax. The girls giggled happily as they felt him warm, thick seed spray over their asses and tails, coating them. Marine tried to lick Mina's ass clean, which rather quickly turned into rimming her aggressively.

While they were busy with that, Wave and Fiona got the first turns on top, Wave mounting Tails' cock with her legs locking under his waist, Fiona lowering onto his face with her legs on either side of him so she could more easily grind herself down against him for more. The moaning sound is what alerted Marine and Mina that they were missing the fun with Tails, and they quickly moved over to get some as well.

With his face and cock currently occupied, they figured they would have to wait their turns, only to begin moaning as well when they felt Tails' fingers rubbing between their legs. He teased both of them gently at first, then worked his fingers into both of their warm, wet pussies. They moaned happily, glad they could get some pleasure even if it wasn't as good as what the other two were getting.

And then, as if to make them feel like they were the lucky ones instead, Tails two tails rose up, rubbing against Mina and Marine's soft asses before pushing inside. They were remarkably strong, and he had a lot of control over them, both of which was obvious from how he flew with them, and both girls moaned out even louder as they felt his tails pushing into them roughly, fucking them hard from behind, and causing their hips to grind harder against his fingers.

From this pleasure, Mina and Marine ended up cumming before Fiona and Wave, groaning in pleasure as their wet cunts clenched tightly around his fingers, drenching his hands in their pleasured juices. They laid back as Tails withdrew his fingers and tails from their holes, Wave reaching her climax next from the speed she'd gotten to bouncing on his thick cock, moaning out as her juices ran down his shaft.

The bird girl dismounted, and Fiona took the opportunity, leaning over and taking his length into her mouth, moaning as his tongue continued to work against her pussy. Having his hands free now, he could now grope and massage her ass as he ate her, poking a finger into her other hole to push her over the edge. Fiona groaned around his cock as she soaked his face, getting a mouthful in return for it.

Fiona got off of him sharing the cum with Mina in a nice, warm kiss. Tails got up and found that, while they waited, Tikal and Rogue had decided to join Sticks with Chaos. Chaos was being less rough with them though. Sticks had had two more expanding tentacles worked into all three holes, her body practically going limp as the water being fucked it aggressively. Tikal and Rogue moaned happily as they leaned against Chaos, more manageably sized tendrils pumping into their pussies as they waited for their turn with Tails.

Their turn came without warning, Tikal crying out in surprise and delight as Tails' member roughly penetrate her other hole, pushing hard into her ass. She allowed the force of his fucking to press her body against Tikal's, the echidna moaning out happily as she was fucked by and against the watery creature. Chaos leaned its head down, kissing Tails as he railed Tikal against her, unknowing getting more aggressive with Tikal and Rogue's pussies; and fucking Sticks into a stupor with the force of its tendrils.

Chaos' tendrils lifted Tikal with her legs apart so both of them could penetrate deeper into her, fucking the echidna girl rougher than she'd ever taken it before. She moaned louder and louder as Tails hilted himself inside of her ass, clenching around his cock and Chaos' tentacles as she came from them. Neither of them stopped hammering into her through. If anything, they got rougher and more aggressive to compensate for how tight she became with her climax.

Rogue groaned groping her own breasts as she ground her hips against Chaos tendrils, wanting to cum as well. Tails grit his teeth as he got close again, unable to resist the urge to smack Tikal's round ass before hilting inside of it, cumming inside. She cried out, muscles locking up from the sudden sensation, and thick hot substance, filling her body, leaving her teetering on the edge as he slowly pulled out.

Chaos' vines finish the job and began working on Tikal's third as Tails moved to Rogue, picking the bat girl up and moving her so he was facing him. He didn't wait for Chaos to remove its tendril before thrusting into her pussy, stretching it out. Rogue screamed as her pussy was fucked by two members at once, Chaos and Tails pumping into her pussy fast together, bringing Rogue over the edge quickly and not stopping.

Rogue leaned down as her hips bucked hard for more, locking lips with Tails as he plowed into her pussy with Chaos. Tails' tongue quickly overwhelmed and dominated Rogue's as he hilted himself inside her pussy, Chaos' tentacle bottoming out inside of the bat girl, making her scream with her climax. She panted hard, needing a little time to rest; a little time she wouldn't get, as Chaos kept going even as Tails pulled out. He gave Chaos another kiss, telling the creature it could be as rough as it wanted today, before turning his attention to a certain bunny girl waiting for him against the wall.

Cream had her back to the wall, Marine's tongue buried inside of her small cunt as the rabbit girl toyed with her nipples. Marine bit down on Cream's clit in surprise when her tail was grabbed and yanked by Tails, a jolt of pleasure shooting through the raccoon. Tails had learned how sensitive her tail was a few weeks into her joining the harem, and it had been remarkably useful in getting her off.

Cream came from the bite, yelping as she drenched Marine's face. Marine lapped up her juices, wiggling her hips in hopes for more pleasure, and receiving a hard smack to her ass for it. Not that it wasn't enjoyable, but it was a sign that it wasn't her turn; she'd gotten it already, and she'd get another after everyone had had one. Pouting, the raccoon girl moves back as Cream stood up and leaned against the wall, grinning at Tails.

Tails smiled, walking close to her and kissing her gently, his hands moving over her body down to her hips, lifting her up and lining up to her pussy. She moaned into the kiss as she felt his rod throbbing against her slit, getting louder as he lowered her onto his rod. Her hips bucked reflexively, taking more of him into her. Tails moved his kiss from her lips down to her neck, sucking on it as he began thrusting into her.

Cream held onto Tails tightly, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he fucked her against the wall. She moaned louder into his ear as he pumped into her, working his length deeper into her with each movement until his length was hilted inside of her tight hole. Cream bit her lip as she tried to hold back her building climax, wanting to savor and enjoy the pleasure more.

Tails caught on to this and allowed her to for a few more minutes, slowing his pace down to be a bit more gentle, making her resistance to her climax easier. When he felt his balls starting to tighten as the pressure built, he picked the pace back up again, hips slapping hard against the rabbit girl's. Cream's moans quickly grew louder again as he returned to this pace, her pussy clenching around his shaft as she got closer, becoming a vice grip when she reached her peak.

Tails groaned as he listened to Cream's climax, hilting himself inside of her and cumming, letting out a sight of satisfaction from it. He pulled out of her slowly and looked around for who was next. It occurred to him that Sticks hadn't actually gotten a turn, she'd just been being punished the entire time for attempting to start before the others could; a fate Rogue would probably have gotten if only she'd woken up earlier.

Tails went over to Chaos, requesting that Sticks be let go. The water creature released the badger girl, still panting hard and gaping wide from the rough treatment. Her ass was already reddened from several rough strikes to it from Chaos' whip like tendrils, and Tails got Sticks' attention with a hard smack to her ass. She yelped at the stinging feeling in her sensitive ass, and only then realized that she wasn't bound against Chaos anymore, having been in too much of a stupor from the punishment to notice up to them.

She grinned when she noticed Tails above her, and despite already being more than a little sore there, lifted her hips, shaking her tempting ass for Tails. Tails gave it another hard smack, this time bringing out a moan rather than a yelp before lining himself up to her puckered hole and thrusting in roughly. Considering she was still technically under punishment, he didn't need to be too gentle with Sticks; which was good considering the badger girl was on the borderline of masochism.

She moaned out in delight as Tails began pumping into her roughly, hilting himself quickly inside of her. It was an odd feeling, as Chaos' watery tentacles had left Sticks' asshole gaping, but she started closing back up after he'd entered her, causing her wall to grip onto his cock as he pumped into her, as though not wanting it to exit. Tails groaned in enjoyment of the feeling, picking up the pace into her sore ass as they both got closer.

Sticks moaned out loudly as she reached the end of her endurance, her walls squeezing tightly around Tails' cock again as she came. Tails forced his shaft in down to the hilt once again before cumming, filling her ass with thick, hot seed. Sighing happily as he pulled out, leaving the badger once again in a pleasure stupor, Tails looked to see who else was left.

He smiled when he found that there was only one lover left, Cosmo. She was waiting for him on the bed with a smile on her face. She didn't seem to have fooled around with any of the others while waiting for her turn, nor even played with herself, and yet the show had gotten her slick with arousal. Tails crawled onto the bed with her, pulling her into a loving kiss.

The plant girl deepened the kiss, her tongue pushing against Tails'. His pushed back against hers in retaliation as his hands trailed over her body, beginning to grope and massage her sensitive breasts as his member throbbed between her legs. Showing a little more aggressiveness than normal, she pushed forward, not breaking the kiss as she forced Tails into a sitting position, lowering herself onto his hardened member slowly.

They both moaned into the kiss as Cosmo began to ride him. She moved gently at first, hips pushing slowly against Tails to take his member deeper into her eager pussy, moaning softly as she felt it enter her more inch by inch. Tails let her stay in control for now, groaning softly at the sensation of her warm folds around his sensitive rod as she rode him.

Once she reached the base, Cosmo began to go faster, hips moving up and down harder. Tails moaned louder with her as she began to bounce on his cock, legs locking more around his waist to help her pull herself down harder, taking him even deeper. Tails waited a few more moments, then began to match his thrusts up her movements, hitting even deeper into her.

Cosmo groaned loudly from the sudden movement inside of her, Tails' cock easily finding and assaulting her most sensitive spot once he began thrusting actively. Her body tensed a bit more with each thrust against it, leaving there little for Cosmo to do other than hold onto the fox as he brought her closer to her climax. She bit her lip hard, feeling it building up inside of her; and not just her climax either.

The plant girl did go over the edge hard only a few minutes later, throwing her head back and crying out as she went over, but as she did, something else happened. Tails gasped, feeling it before he saw it, and for once completely unable to hold back a powerful orgasm as he felt an nearly indescribable pleasure around his cock from how Cosmo's body was reacting.

Tails had only seen Cosmo in her taller, shapelier, full bloom form once, and considering the circumstances last time, he'd not exactly had much time to admire the look of it. But feeling her change into it while still inside her was an experience he doubted they could repeat, and one he was thanking every god he'd had, nearly winded from the intensity of it, and only kept going now by his desire to take Cosmo in this form.

Cosmo seemed just as keen on it, and put up no arguments when Tails turned them around and pinned her to the bed underneath him, lifting her now much longer legs up as he thrust harder into her. Tails couldn't help but be at least a little gentler with Cosmo whenever they were together, always slightly afraid of hurting her, but he could tell that in this form she could handle anything he did, and took the opportunity to get rougher with her.

Cosmo's transformation had already gained the attention of everyone in the room, and now her loud moans were filling it as Tails rooted his member as deep inside of her as he could, hands feeling as much of her smooth skin as possible while his lips had latched onto one of her nipples, sucking hard on her now larger breasts. Tails had no idea how long she'd be able to stay in the full bloom form, and wanted to make it count.

Cosmo's moaning never quieted, and she seemed to be actually more sensitive in this form, if more durable as well. Every thrust, every touch, every movement, everything was at least slightly amplified, bringing her closer much faster. She held tightly onto Tails, groaning into his ear as she tried no hold it in as long as she could, loving it and not wanting it to end.

As all good things did though, it had to. Tails grunted as his tip hit against her womb, his moans matching hers in volume as he reached his limit and came hard into her, pumping her completely full as the intensified sensation pushed her into her next orgasm as well, their combined cries of ecstasy loud enough to drowned out the entire rest of the room.

They didn't move for several moments afterwards, just panting and laying together, enjoying the afterglow together. Soon though, both of them could feel their energy starting to come back to them, and both of them wanted to keep going with the others. Tails smiled, giving her a deep, passionate kiss before getting up so they could play with the rest of the harem together.

* * *

 **And that my friends is a wrap!**

 **This story was so much easier to write going into it without taking it so fucking seriously. I'd probably be on chapter three still if I were writing it the way I write most stories XD still, considering how far in advance I write these chapters, it's possible I've written all the way up to this finale without realizing that everyone's hated this more relaxed style. If so, let me know in the reviews. If not, also let me know in the reviews, as well as what other story ideas you'd like me to take this style into, be it a Sonic fandom idea or an idea for a different fandom.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
